Próximo vuelo: El amor
by Nristenert
Summary: Los Vulturis se llevaron a Bella y Renesmee. Cinco años después, consiguen huir a Londres, comenzando una nueva vida. ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Olvidarse de Edward, el cual no volvió a ver? ¿O dejarse conquistar por un atractivo piloto?  A Cont. de Amanecer
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Edward POV**

5 años. Este era el tiempo en el que mi corazón se rompió por completo. Yo no era nada. En mis 109 años como vampiro, jamás fui una persona, pero en estos cinco años no fui más que un bulto que ocupaba sitio en el mundo. No tenía sentimientos, reacciones ni nada por el estilo. No sentí nada desde el día en que los Vulturis me destrozaron, en todo el sentido de la palabra, mi vida. Me quitaron mi hija, el sol que iluminó mi vida y el de mi adorada esposa. Lo que sufrimos para poder sacar adelante la vida de mi pequeña Renesmee, que mi preciosa esposa Bella arriesgó su vida y estuvo a punto de perderla por ella.

Era feliz. Era feliz como jamás en mi vida humana y vampírica lo había sido, hasta que Aro con unas simples palabras volvieron mi mundo negro, sin sentido ni motivo. Quise suicidarme, le pedí a mi propia familia que me matara y fui por todo el país buscando familias o vampiros de paso pidiéndoles que me matasen, pero ninguno me hizo aquel sencillo favor.

Después de unos meses, acogimos en la familia a una nueva chica llamada Sarah. Era una joven chica de 20 años. Era muy cariñosa y se ganó el cariño de todos sus hermanos. Tenía el poder de atribuir vida humana a los vampiros por unas horas. Era un don muy efectivo y nos vino muy bien para cubrirnos en múltiples momento. Hasta ahora era la alegría de la casa, pero no lo suficiente. No era suficiente para hacerme olvidar que mi vida se me iba día tras día... A pesar de que no iba a servir de nada, me tiré múltiples veces por un acantilado. Necesitaba sentir dolor. Dolor, para sustituir la desesperación que sentía. Y siempre volvían las mismas escenas a mi cabeza...

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Alice había predecido que los Vulturis nos harían una breve visita para decirnos algo importante. No sabíamos cuál sería la misteriosa noticia, ya que debía de ser lo suficientemente importante como para venir desde Volterra hasta Forks sólo para hablar con nosotros.

Bella y Renesmee estaban inquietas y preocupadas. Bella ya había vivido encuentros fortuitos con los Vulturi, pero mi pequeña Renesmee no sabía la reacción tan controladora que teníamos todos.

Al cabo del mediodía, todos estábamos en el prado que ocupaba nuestra casa y nos quedamos todos quietos. Ya percibíamos como llegaban... Nos miramos unos a otros, diciéndonos todo y nada con la mirada. Yo tenía entre mis brazos a mi Bella, y Renesmee estaba en los brazos de ella, escondiendos su mirada incomprendida en el cuello de mi esposa.

Cuando los Vulturis hicieron presencia, nos quedamos tanto mi familia como ellos en un incómodo y tenso silencio.

Después de unos segundos, Carlisle dio dos pasos decisivos hacia delante, dejando claro a Aro que era el líder de nuestro clan. Aro lo miró por unos segundos, pero de forma cortante desvío su mirada hacia mí. Sin pronunciar palabra, sabía que quería hablar conmigo. Me acerqué con sigilo y quise leerle la mente, pero era demasiado tarde, me la había cerrado.

- Edward... -se detuvo unos tortuosos segundos, en los que pensaba como salir de allí corriendo, llevándome a mi familia conmigo.- ,tengo en cuenta que esa criatura que tenemos ahí, es hija tuya y de la adorada Bella, ¿cierto?

Su tono de voz era cortante e irónico, y no presagiaba nada bueno. Fruncí el ceño extrañado, pero asentí con duda.

- Sabes nuestras normas, y la existencia de esa criatura está prohibida en nuestro mundo. -me miraba con ojos fríos, transmitiéndome fuerza, y poder. Diciéndome con la mirada que sería inútil discutir con él y su séquito. No quería darle explicaciones a Aro sobre la existencia de mi pequeña, pero debía hacerlo. Apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza, mirándole de la misma forma, con la misma frialdad.

- Aro, ella no es un vampiro. Fue concebida cuando Bella era humana y... - quise seguir explicándole pero Aro me interrumpió levantando su mano derecha frente a mí.

- Edward, estoy enterado de ello y sé todo sobre la pequeña Renesmee, pero aún así está prohibida su existencia. Al fin y al cabo, tiene ponzoña en sus venas. ¿Miento?

Oí cómo mi Bella suspiraba, se estaba desesperando. No quería que nos quitaran a nuestra hija. Aro pasó su mirada cortante por todos los miembros de mi familia, hasta fijar sus ojos en los de Bella. Vio la desesperación de Bella. Vio su miedo, aunque ella intentaba demostrar lo contrario, y con una media sonrisa gélida, volvió a mirarme.

- Pero tranquilo, no tenemos intención de quitarosla... -Pude sentir como Bella suspiraba, como soltaba todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, y quiso esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa. Cerro sus ojos de forma suave, volviendo a abrazar a Renesmee. Volví a mirar a Aro con rapidez, pues sabía que era algo más. No podía ser solo eso.- Pero Edward, escúchame una cosa. Vamos a hacer una trato -Trato... Eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Ellos siempre saldrían ganando. Eso no podía ser bueno...- Dado que habéis incumplido de alguna forma las normas... Te doy dos opciones. O mejor, os doy dos opciones, a toda la familia. Isabella y Renesmee deben venir a Volterra. Deben dejar su vida aquí. Deben abandonar todo esto... O las mato.

Esas palabras... esas palabras me taladraron el alma. Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula, más fuerte de lo que nunca creí que podría hacerlo. Las aletas de mi nariz comenzaron a tensarse, respiraba de forma acelerada, creyendo que en cualquier momento me abalanzaría sobre él. Sin siquiera moverme, pero blanco de la desesperación, me atreví a mirar a mi izquierda. Me atreví a mirar como mi Renesmee estaba en brazos de Alice sollozando. Y me atreví a mirar como la mirada de Bella... de mi Bella me decía en silencio que tenía miedo... Respiraba de la misma forma que yo, su cuerpo convulsionaba de forma acelerada, empezó a emitir sonidos desesperados, quería gritar. Me miró con ojos desesperados... ¡Dios! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

En un arrebato de rabia e ira, en ese mismo instante me abalancé sobre él, pero en seguida tenía a Jasper y Emmett a mis lados sujetándome por los brazos, y grité. Grité como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho. Todos estaban en silencio. Comprendían mi dolor y mi desahogo.

Horas... Horas pensando qué hacer. Horas besándolas, horas que se me hicieron milésimas de segundo. Me mataba dejarlas marchar pero preferimos que se fueran con ellos que si acababan muertas. Eso no podría soportarlo, moriría en silencio.

Los Vulturis nos dejaron un tiempo para las despedidas. Mi pequeña fue la primera en despedirse de toda su familia con lágrimas en sus perfectos y redondos ojos color chocolate que desprendían miedo... Quería abrazarla, mimarla. Quería susurrarle al oído que no tuviera miedo, que papá estaría ahí, con ella... Cuando llegó a mí, me abrazó con sus débiles bracitos y echó a llorar. Sólo se escuchaban sus sollozos en todo el bosque. Sus sollozos y los de mi esposa. Mi amor, mi vida, mi Bella. Esme separó a Renesmee de mis brazos que me lanzó una última mirada atemorizada. Me obligué a desviar la mirada, y acabé en los ojos de mi Bella.

Vino a mí con rapidez, y ambos nos fundimos en un abrazo en el que dejamos marcado nuestro profundo amor y el dolor de nuestra separación. Lloramos en silencio, lloramos por dentro y nuestros sollozos dejaban ver nuestra historia.

Soltamos nuestro abrazo a muy lenta velocidad y pude ver su cara desencajada por el dolor. Quise alisar sus facciones con mis dedos, pero no podía. Yo estaba igual, mi mandíbula temblaba del dolor y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Nos besamos con pasión, con cariño, con amor. Dejamos en los labios del otro todo nuestro anhelo por un nuevo reencuentro y sellamos nuestro infinitivo amor. La distancia no cambiaría nada.

- Te amo Edward, no lo olvides por favor - Me dijo mientras juntaba nuestras frentes, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, y con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, acercándome a su cuerpo. Podría quedarme así con ella toda mi vida.

- Bella... Sabes que te amo. Te amo demasiado. Recuerda, no te dejaré sola. En cuanto pueda volveré a por ti. Lo prometo, mi amor. - le susurré.

- Lo sé Edward... Te amo con todo mi corazón, y te esperaré siempre. -Me lanzó una última mirada y se acercó a mis labios para dejar un casi inexistente beso. Cerré los ojos para sentirlo y tenerlo en mi recuerdo todo el tiempo de separación, pero cuando los abrí ya no estaba. Estaba con mi hija entre sus brazos tras Alec y Jane.

Tuve que verla marchar. Tuve que verla con mi hija llorando en su hombro y ella se volvía cada tres segundos para mirarnos, sollozando de forma demedida, suplicándonos en silencio volver a casa como fuera. Vi como sus cuerpos se fundieron con la oscuridad del bosque y vi como la niebla de la mañana se las tragaba para no dejar verlas nunca más..."

**-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**

Revivía ese momento a cada segundo, como si fuera ayer, como si lo hubiera vivido hace un sólo segundo, como si acabara de sentir sus labios sobre los mios hace un momento, pero no era así. Habían pasado cinco años. Cinco años lejos de ella, de su vida, de su rutina, de su amor, de su alegría, de la risa de ella cada mañana al ver el alba, de su mirada cuando hacíamos el amor, de sus susurros cuando le decía que la amaba... Y del crecimiento de mi hija. ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Nos echarían de menos? Deseaba tanto tenerlas a mi lado...

Pero habían pasado cinco años, el tiempo que los Vulturis me dieron de plazo. Era un día de Octubre, helado y sombrío. Perfecto para salir del país. Sólo le comenté mi plan a Sarah. En seguida quiso acompañarme, a pesar de que me negué una y otra vez, pero era demasiado testaruda, como mi Bella...

Ya quedaba menos para volver a tenerlas entre mis brazos, y lo conseguiría, costara lo que costara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella POV**

Nada. Eso es lo que yo soy ahora mismo. Nada es lo que yo siento ahora mismo. Sólo mi hija Renesmee me mantenía en pie, pero aún así seguía muerta en vida.

Mi vida estaba vacía después de mi separación del amor de mi vida, Edward Cullen. Qué podía ser de mi vida atada a unos miserables como los Vulturis y separada de la razón de mi existencia.

Dolor. Una y otra vez me llegaban pinchazos de dolor. Nadie lo hacía, era el sentimiento vacío quién me hundía más y más en la miseria. Estuve día y noche gritando en mi habitación, sollozando de desesperación y rompiendo cosas a mi paso, intentando desahogarme, pero nada era suficiente.

Aún recuerdo el día en el que al amanecer, encontré a mi hija dormida al lado mía. En estos cinco tortuosos años había crecido de forma desmedida, hasta alcanzar la altura y el desarrollo de una chica de diecisiete años.

Me quedé horas y horas mirando como mi niña dormía. No sé como, ni tampoco cuando, pero me dio un arrebato de valentía y rabia. Necesitaba salir de allí, así que planeé una pequeña trampa. Después de mucho y mucho insistir, convencí de que debía salir de allí con Renesmee para cazar, ya que estábamos demasiado sedientas. Demetri nos llevó con él hacia un pequeño bosque de la Toscana donde había deliciosos carnívoros. Después de pasarnos toda la noche cazando, mi pequeña Renesmee se hizo un leve corte a conciencia y aunque en su sangre llevara ponzoña, era más humana que otra cualquiera. Dejó un reguero de manchas por el bosque y Demetri se volvió loco buscando, y en ese momento aprovechamos para huir. Fuimos a cientos de ciudades, pero no nos quedamos en ninguna en concreto.

Afortunadamente, no teníamos que gastarnos dinero en comida y no necesitábamos un coche para ir de un lado a otro, pero no queríamos seguir viajando continuamente, así que después de pasarnos un año vagando por todos los rincones de Europa y una corta estancia en Grecia, huímos a Londres. Allí había una buena vida y contábamos con poder comenzar nuestra vida allí.

Sin duda volvería a Forks, al lado de mi maravillosa familia, pero... si los Vulturis se enteraran, que de seguro sería así, sería el fin de mi vida, la de mi hija y la de mi marido, y eso no podía permitirlo. Prefería morir en vida por no tener su presencia a mi lado que destrozarle la vida con mi simple presencia... Estuve tentada miles de veces en ir, pero siempre una parte de mi conciencia me lo impedía.

Habíamos pasado un mes viajando de un lado a otro, hasta junio. Era un día medianamente soleado en Londres y era algo que no nos convenía para nada, estaba claro. Sería un desastre si los humanos vieran nuestra piel al sol, así que preferimos ahorrarles un disgusto. Nos resguardamos en el aeropuerto de Heathrow durante unos días mientras pensábamos qué hacer.

Allí conocimos a Josh. Era un hombre mayor, de unos 75 años y un alma pura, y sabía que la luz nos afectaba, puesto que cada vez que limpiaba las ventanas, nosotras nos escondíamos. Jamás nos dijo nada al respecto, pero todas las mañanas nos saludaba amablemente.

- Buenos días señoritas. Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche - y luego se marchaba a hacer su labor. A Nessie le caía especialmente bien ese señor y cuando era media tarde, y el sol comenzaba a caer, en la hora del crepúsculo, Nessie aprovechaba para hablar con Josh y se sentía muy bien.

Un día le comenté a Josh si podía ayudarme a encontrar un pequeño apartamento para Renesmee y para mí alejado del centro. Aseguró que me ayudaría todo lo posible, y así fue, aunque jamás pensé que me ayudara más de lo que le había pedido.

Nos ofreció una pequeña casita en Broadgate, una urbanización bastante adinerada que ni en broma podriamos costearnos nosotras, pero era propiedad de Josh y su mujer Mary. La tenían de alquiler, y nos la prestaron. Les aseguré sin pensarlo que me buscaría un trabajo rápido para poder pagarles, pero fueron lo suficientemente amables para denegar ese dinero. Aún ando pensando una buena recompensa para esa pareja tan agradable...

Pero faltaba buscar un trabajo. No sabía realmente que estudiar. Desde que me gradué en Forks, dejé un poco de lado los estudios. Después de acabar de trabajar, Josh fue a nuestra casa, donde estabamos Renesmee y yo aun mirando las instalaciones y nos ofreció ir a su casa para almorzar. Fuimos a casa de Josh y Mary, y después de presentarnos a su hija Amanda, me ofrecieron sentarme en el acogedor sillón de su casa. Después de un buen rato agradeciéndoles todo, Josh me miró y frunció sus dos enormes cejas y me miró con diversión.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, querida? -me miró con un leve resquicio de preocupación.-

Suspiré, echándome hacia atrás del sillón, y mirando por un segundo a la nada, y negué con la cabeza suavemente.

- No lo sé Josh... Desde que acabé mi graduación, no he vuelto a estudiar... No sé que quiero. -Josh y Mary se miraron de forma cómplice y Josh se puso a mirarme de arriba a abajo.

-Hmm, bueno, eres guapa, elegante, alta e inteligente. Podrías estudiar azafata y yo mi enchufe te meteríamos en Heathrow. -Me guiñó un ojo divertido a lo que no pude más que reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Muchas gracias Josh, pero no puedo aceptar tantos favores. -suspiré y sentí la mano cálida de Mary sobre mi pierna.

- Querida, somos mayores ya, tenemos el suficiente dinero para mantenernos y queremos ayudarte. Déjanos hacerlo. - Me miró con una enternecedora mirada a la que no pude negarme. Suspiré y asentí mirando a mis manos, que se estaban enredando con nerviosismo.

- Está bien... Haré un cursillo rápido para ser azafata de tierra. -Esbocé una sonrisa ladeada leve y los miré con agradecimiento, a lo que me respondieron con sinceras y tiernas sonrisas.

Después de hablar un poco más, Renesmee y yo volvimos a la casa. Apenas tenía un cuarto de baño y una cocina amueblada más o menos, un sofá, un colchón y un televisor, pero era suficiente por ahora. Cuando empezase a trabajar podría amueblar la casa adecuadamente. Al día siguiente me vestí con algunas prendas que me había prestado Amanda, la hija de Josh y Mary, y Renesmee hizo lo mismo.

Fuimos al instituto más cercano, el instituto Hackney. Era un poco exclusivo, pero la dejaron entrar después de un poco de palabrería que tuve que utilizar. Andamos un poco por las calles de Londres. Afortunadamente, estaba nublado y pudimos librarnos de pasarnos toda la tarde en casa. Insconcientemente, llegamos a la casa de Josh y Mary. Renesmee se encontraba un poco cansada, así que se quedó allí, y yo eché a andar por las concurridas calles de Londres.

Ordené un poco mi cabeza, y sin previo aviso, mi mente se desvió a Forks, a Edward... Cerré los ojos con fuerza y después de unos segundos parada en medio de la calle, abrí los ojos, llevandome un sollozo de mis labios. Tenía que evitar pensar en ello si de verdad quería rehacer mi vida aquí. Comencé a andar de nuevo, y me encontré frente a la oficina de trabajo. Sorprendentemente, pude encontrar unos cursillos que duraban tres meses para ser azafata de tierra, aunque al ser solo tres meses, serían bastante ajetreados, pero no me quejé.

Y así pasaba el tiempo... Renesmee estaba feliz en el instituto. Conoció a algunas amigas con las que eventualmente comenzó a salir. Cada día se iba a casa de Josh y Mary a comer. Estaba profundamente agradecida a esa pareja. Y yo seguí estudiando y estudiando. Fueron tres meses duros, debía estudiar muchísimo, y me pasé noches en vela en la casa sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera estudiar y cazar cada semana. Por suerte, ni comía ni dormía, y ese tiempo en el que el mundo normal dormía, yo estudiaba. Aproveché mis facultados mentales más desarrolladas por ser vampira y memorizaba las cosas casi en tiempo record. Y lo conseguí. Conseguí sacarme el título de azafata de tierra a principios de octubre.

Al otro día, Josh me llevó con el aeropuerto de Heathrow, donde sin creérmelo aún, me habían cogido sin pensarlo. A los dos días entraría a trabajar. Estaba nerviosa, nunca había trabajado, sólo en una pequeña tienda de los Newton en Forks, pero a eso no se le podía llamar trabajo. De nuevo, Josh y Mary me ayudaron muchísimo. Me dieron una cantidad de dinero suficiente para costearme el uniforme de trabajo, y algunas cosas que necesitaría. No tuve ningún tipo de problema para integrarme, mis compañeras y compañeros resultaron ser mucho más condescendientes y simpáticos de lo que pensaba, y realizaba mi trabajo con eficiencia. Estaba orgullosa de mi misma. Ojalá Edward estuviese aquí... Estaría orgulloso de mí, de verme así... Algún día. Algún día volvería, estaba segura. Esperaba que no fuera mucho tiempo...

Pensé en todo eso mientras ordenaba un poco la mesa, preparándola para el siguiente vuelo. Suspiré y esbocé una sonrisa suave y sincera mientras recibía a los nuevos pasajeros. Ahora mi vida estaba bien. Podía decir que era feliz. Creo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Edward POV**

Después de planteármelo durante mucho tiempo, decidí partir. Después de estos dolorosos cinco años, necesitaba irme a Volterra y recuperar lo que perdí. Le había pedido a Alice una y otra vez que intentara mostrarme el estado de Bella y mi pequeña Nessie, pero no lo lograba, así que ahora más que nunca, deseaba irme de una vez y enfrentarme a ellos, para recuperarlas a ambas.

Le comenté mi decisión de partida a Carlisle, el cual asintió sin replicar, aún sabiendo que era bastante arriesgado. Partiría con Sarah, y también se apuntaron Emmett y Alice, alegando que sería necesaria su presencia en caso de que las cosas se complicaran, ya que Sarah no tenía experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

- Edward hijo. Pase lo que pase, sabes que nos tienes aquí. Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes donde estamos, ¿de acuerdo? - me repetía Carlisle por enésima vez.

- Lo sé Carlisle, no te preocupes, no pasará nada. - y sin más, me despedí con un profundo abrazo de mi padre y de mi madre, Esme, que sollozaba a más no poder, así que mostré todo lo que sentí mientras la abrazaba. Esme había sufrido demasiado viéndome morirme en vida, y en parte se alegraba de que fuera en busca de mi felicidad de nuevo, aunque tenía miedo de que no saliera bien.

Sarah me dio una profunda mirada que me tranquilizó y me hizo sentir bien. Emmett dejó de lado su humor y también me apoyó, y Alice... Ella siempre me transmitía tranquilidad, aunque ahora mismo la decisión y la desesperación estaban muy por delante de la tranquilidad.

Partimos en silencio los cuatro, no había nada que decirnos. En ocasiones hablábamos de vanidades, pero esas conversaciones cesaban casi al instante de haber empezado. El viaje hacia Volterra se me estaba haciendo eterno, ¿tan lejos estaba?

Corrimos sin parar, y en unos cinco días conseguimos llegar a Florida, la otra punta de Estados Unidos. Sin duda, nosotros tardábamos menos en llegar, pero decidimos parar en varios momentos a cazar. En las costas de Florida, nos sumergimos al Atlántico. Nos quedaban unos largos días en el agua, pero nada era suficiente, pues ansiábamos llegar a Volterra.

Tardamos una semana en llegar a las costas de Francia. Esa semana me dio que pensar. Pensé en todo lo que diría, en todo lo que haría para recuperarlas, pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que nada era suficiente. Traspasamos los Alpes sin dificultad y volvimos a alimentarnos más que de costumbre, para llegar en plena forma a Volterra.

Después de dos semanas de viaje, llegamos por fin. Esperamos a que cayera el crepúsculo para poder cruzar la plaza y llegar al castillo.

Cuando entramos, los cuatro nos miramos con miradas llenas de significaba. Era ahora. Era ahora o nunca. Estaba demasiado sumergido en mis sentimientos, que tardé en sentir la presencia de Félix y Jane.

- Hm, mira quien tenemos aquí. Es una alegría volver a veros - ironizó Jane con su profunda mirada color escarlata clavada en mí.

- Exijo ver a Aro - dije de forma cortante, sin dejar entrever en mi voz la desesperación que tenía por recuperarlas.

- Edward, aquí no son bienvenidas tus órdenes. - nos dedicó una mirada heladora y gélida a los cuatro, dejando en medio unos tensos segundos.- Seguidme. - la seguimos de forma autómata. Nos llevó por un camino que ya antes había recorrido y mi mayor ilusión no era revivir el momento, precisamente. Alice puso una mano en mi hombro intentando tranquilizarme y Sarah se agarró a mi brazo con ternura, dedicándome una mirada sincera y con intención de calmarme, pero ya era tarde. No quería tranquilidad, no ahora.

Fui el primero, con Sarah agarrada a mi brazo y detrás mía, Alice con Emmett. Llegamos a recepción y nos quedamos allí de pie sin movernos, bajo la atenta mirada de Gianna, que ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de visitas. Al poco tiempo, Alec apareció con Jane tras de él, nos dedicó una sonrisa cortante y sarcástica.

- Aro os da permiso para entrar - la frialdad era palpable en su voz y seguidamente, salieron por el ascensor de la recepción.

A paso ligero y lo más rápido que pudimos, llegamos a la cúpula donde Aro, Cayo y Marco nos esperaban. Con falsa felicidad, Aro se acercó a nosotros con sus brazos extendidos y una fingida sonrisa.

- Es un placer tenerlos aquí de nuevo. Me alegra mucho - habló con suavidad, al cual le siguió su estruendo eco.

- No he venido a escuchar tus irónias. Quiero ver a Bella y Renesmee. Ahora - hablé rápidamente, cortante, decisiva. Quería dejar claro cuales eran mis intenciones, y que no me dejaría derrotar otra vez.

Sentí a Sarah tensarse a mi lado, sabía que tenía miedo, así que intenté transmitir confianza, pero no la tenía ni yo, así que era imposible. Aro quitó su cordial sonrisa y la sustituyó por una gélida, idéntica a la que anteriormente Alec y Jane nos habían dedicado. Se dio la vuelta con dolorosa lentitud y se dirigió a su sillón. Se sentó y dejó salir un suspiro. Ninguno de nosotros nos habíamos movido, y observábamos cada gesto de Aro. Nos volvió a mirar de forma fría.

- Lo siento, Edward. Eso no será posible. -inquirió con voz ronca. Sentí la bilis en mi boca. Sentí las ganas de destrozar a Aro en ese momento. Apreté mi mandíbula y mis puños, dispuesto a pelear si era posible, pero Aro interrumpió mis pensamientos.- He de decirte que tu maravillosa esposa, para nuestra desgracia, escapó de Volterra con vuestra hija. No hemos tenido ocasión de encontrarla. - aseguró. Sólo pude rechinar mis dientes con violencia.- Voy a serte sincero. -jugó con el anillo que tenía en su dedo, sin mirarnos por un momento, pero sin dejar de hablar. - De estar aquí Isabella, lo máximo que te hubiera dejado es que te la llevaras. Como mucho verla, pero llevártela, jamás. - y nunca olvidaría aquella mirada que me echó. Jamás me la había dedicado con tanta rabia.- Pero por desgracia, tu esposa tenía una mente bastante ágil y consiguió huir en un intento de caza. Demetri la rastreó, y de hecho, aun continúa haciéndolo. No pararé hasta encontarla. -Volvió a levantarse de su sillón y se acercó a nosotros con sigileza. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica y nos miró.- La buscaré, la encontraré y la mataré.

Sabía que sus amenazas no eran en vano, al igual que sabía que no mentía. Pero no podía dejar que la matara, nunca. Antes moría yo. Me deshice del agarre de Sarah y me lancé contra Aro, con la intención de matarle con mis propias manos, pero Alice y Emmett me lo impidieron con rapidez, ganándome una risa seca de Aro que inundó toda la sala. Gruñí y le mostré mis dientes, soltándome al mismo tiempo del amarre de Alice y Emmett y salí corriendo del castillo, de Volterra, y de todo lo que rodeara a los Vulturis. Necesitaba encontrarlas, como fuera.

**Bella POV**

Domingo. Hoy era uno de esos días donde solo trabajaría hasta las cinco de la tarde, y el resto de la tarde lo tendría libre para disfrutar de Londres o de mi hija. Pensé en ello con una sonrisa, en el mismo momento en el que se escuchaba por los altavoces del aeropuerto de Heathrow el último vuelo que yo atendería en Tierra. Aún no sabía cual era el destino, pero poco importaba, solo debía atender.

_"Señores pasajeros, acudan a la puerta D38 para el vuelo LXGH96 con destino Seattle."_

Solté un suspiro que me obligó a sentarme en la silla. Apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos, y los codos sobre la mesa. Cerré suavemente los ojos y fruncí el ceño.

Seattle...

Era exactamente donde desearía ir en este momento. Seattle, para ir a Forks e ir en busca del amor de mi vida, de mi Edward. Me obligué a dejar de pensar en ello, aunque era imposible. Solté un sollozo, hasta que pude sentir que los pasajeros comenzaban a agolparse en la entrada. Negué con la cabeza y me levanté completamente recompuesta, al menos por fuera. Abrí las dos puertas. Una de ellas sería para los pasajeros que venían de Sydney, que era el mismo avión en el que los pasajeros de Seattle irían. Los altavoces dieron la última llamada y los pasajeros de Sydney comenzaron a salir.

Junto con dos compañeras, me coloqué al lado de la puerta, mostrando nuestra mejor sonrisa, dándoles la bienvenida al aeropuerto de Heathrow. Alyson, una de mis compañeras, se inclinó a mi oído y me susurró.

- Ahora va a salir el piloto. Es australiano y está buenísimo. -Rodé los ojos con diversión y le devolví la sonrisa que me dedicó. Recompuso su chaqueta y carraspeó, para darle también la bienvenida al piloto. Enarqué una ceja al ver como tanto Alyson como mi otra compañera esperaban ansiosas que el piloto saliera. Negué con la cabeza y me puse en la misma posición que al recibir a los pasajeros. No iba a saludarle de manera diferente solo por ser el piloto, y por estar decente de físico.

Alyson se inclinó y volvió a su posición original con rapidez. Me miró de reojo y murmuró con su boca. "Ahí viene". Solté una leve risa y le guiñé un ojo. Pude sentir los pasos del hombre, tenía sangre apetitosa, mmm...

¡Basta, Bella! No puedes pensar en ello. Sería una masacre si te viera poner cara de sedienta y...

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la entrada del piloto. Me quedé un poco blanca, más de lo que ya estaba, por la imponencia que daba el chico. Le dio unas cuantas órdenes al otro piloto que venía tras de él y saludó a Alyson y a mi otra compañera con una sonrisa. La última era yo. Si hubiera podido, me hubiera ruborizado hasta la punta de mis cabellos. Sonreí levemente y el chico me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada que me hubiera resultado muy sexy si no llega a ser que esas mismas sonrisas fueron las que me hicieron enamorarme de Edward... Edward. Dios, era como traicionar su recuerdo. Bien sabe Dios que jamás le sería infiel a Edward, lo amaba demasiado.

El joven piloto se acercó a mí, cogió mi mano derecha y se inclinó para deposar un suave beso en el dorso de mi mano. Mis ojos no le quitaban la mirada de encima, vigilando cada uno de sus pasos. Su mirada tampoco se despegó de la mia, ni siquiera cuando depositó su beso en mi mano. Volvió a dedicarme una sonrisa suave y ladeada y susurró.

- Buenas tardes... -echó un rápido vistazo a mi placa y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.-... srta Swan.

Carraspeé de forma seria, al menos en apariencia, y le devolví la sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Ha tenido usted un buen viaje? - pienso que mi voz fue segura, al menos creo que no pensó que estaba un poco intimidada por su voz, su corpulencia y sus gestos.

- Ha sido un magnífico viaje. Tutéeme, señorita. Llámeme Kyle. Kyle Weitz para ti, señorita. -me guiñó un ojo al que no pude evitar mirar hacia abajo y sonreír. Asentí segundos después, y lo miré a los ojos un tanto desafiante.

- Así será. Tutéame entonces a mí. Llámame Bella. Bella Swan. -enarqué una ceja al sentirme vencedora de esa conversación, si se le podía llamar así, y saqué mi mano de la suya, que hasta ese momento no me había fijado que seguía sobre la de Kyle.

Me sonrío de nuevo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa mucho más amplia. Bajó su mano y se continuó su camino, no sin antes guiñarme de forma cómplice un ojo, al que no pude más que reír. Volví a mi asiento para preparar la entrada de los siguientes pasajeros, y sentí los pasos acelerados de Alyson detrás mía.

-¡Dios, Bella! ¡Le has gustado! Jamás había hecho eso con ninguna de nosotras. Está tan bueno y es tan amable... -Siguió murmurando cosas, pero yo me había evadido, ya no la estaba escuchado.

Gustarle... Jamás había pensado en eso desde que conocí a Edward y me enamoré de él. Jacob... Bueno, él era una excepción, ahora se había imprimado de Renesmee. Dios, no lo recordaba. ¿Cómo estaría ahora? Esperaba que no la tomara con los Cullen. Eran tantas cosas sobre las que pensar, que cuando me quise dar cuenta, de forma autómata ya había embarcado a todos los pasajeros. Con ayuda de Alyson, cerramos las puertas, y recogí para irme ya. Me gustaba mi trabajo, pero realmente estaba bastante cansada ese día.

Salí del aeropuerto, y cogí un taxi, no me apetecía correr en ese momento. En el taxi, me paré a pensar un poco más sobre Kyle. Era cierto, era atractivo... Era alto, moreno con el pelo un tanto alborotado, ojos negros, preciosa sonrisa y gran cuerpo... Me recordaba a Emmett. Eso me hizo esbozar una sonrisa triste. Los echaba tanto de menos...

Cuando me di cuenta, ya había llegado a mi casa. Con el dinero de la nómina de Octubre, pudimos comprarnos ropa, y empezar a amueblar la casa. Aún le faltaba pintura y bastantes muebles para estar decente, pero al menos era algo. Gasté un poco en comida para Renesmee para cuando no quisiera salir a cazar, y le pagué un tanto a Josh y Mary, por el alquiler del piso, ademas del agradecimiento.

Era principios de Noviembre, y cada vez echaba más y más de menos a mi familia. Cerré los ojos en el momento en el que estaba mirando por la ventana el crepúsculo. Cuántos había vivido con Edward... Desearía tenerlo en mis brazos y decirle todo el tiempo que lo amaba... Pero no podía ser. Suspiré por enésima vez en el día y me obligué a dejar de pensar en ello. Era tiempo de cambiar, de dejar de ser Bella Cullen, y empezar a ser Isabella Swan. Una chica completamente diferente, si quería sobrevivir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, menos algunos que son totalmente míos, así como la trama.**

**¡Hola! *-* Haré cambios de POV entre Edward y Bella para que se vea bien por donde va cada uno. Esto lo haré solamente hasta que Edward y Bella se vean implicados en la misma vida, entonces sólo haré un POV (Edward o Bella) y POV Narrador.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella POV**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que había comenzado a trabajar de azafata. Todo seguía igual de bien, y gracias al dinero que había ido ganando, pudimos ir amueblando la casa poco a poco.

Al atractivo piloto Kyle no lo volví a ver., y sin saber por qué, me sentía un tanto decepcionada. Apenas faltaban tres días para Navidad, y la nostalgia y la tristeza se hacía palpable entre Renesmee y yo.

En ocasiones pasaba toda la noche sollozando por no saber de Edward en cinco años. ¿Por qué no había vuelto? ¿Me había olvidado acaso? ¿Se había cansado de esperar? ¿Me había sustituido por otra? Nada más pensar en todas esas preguntas, hacía que el dolor me desgarrara el pecho. No podía negar que más de una vez me sentí furiosa con Edward. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de buscarme en los cinco años...

¡Dios! No podía echarle la culpa de mi condena, pero no podía evitarlo.

El día 23 de Diciembre, sería el último día que trabajaría en Heathrow, ya que comenzaban mis vacaciones de Navidad. Aquel día fue especialmente ajetreado, pues empezaban las vacaciones en muchos puntos de Europa, y eso hizo que el aeropuerto se abarrotara de gente.

En un descanso, Alyson y yo nos fuimos a un Starbucks del aeropuerto a tomar un café mientras esperábamos nuestro último vuelo procedente de México. Bueno, más bien fue ella. Yo alegué no tolerar el café, para librarme de tener que tomar uno.

Alyson y yo comenzamos a hablar de banalidades, y de lo que haríamos estas Navidades. La echaría de menos, era muy cariñosa.

Mientras me daba los detalles del viaje que haría con su novio Toronto, se quedó muda de repente. Alzé una ceja y la miré extrañada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Alyson me miró con mirada divertida, mientras miraba alternativamente hacia atrás. Afiné mi oído y oí los pasos tranquilos y pesados de un hombre. Esbocé una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible, pues sabía ya de sobra quien era.

- Es el piloto buenorro. Ya sabes, Kyle. -Murmuró con complicidad, evitando que alguien más lo escuchara. No pude evitar dejar escapar una leve risita y hacerme la sorprendida.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y viene hacia aquí? -Alyson asintió con brusquedad, y totalmente emocionada, y carraspeó, sentándose mejor en la mesa. Negué con la cabeza, pero me detuve en cuanto sentí su voz detrás de mí.

- Buenas tardes, señoritas. -Hizo un divertido saludo militar, y me miró de forma intensa, volviéndose alejar hasta el mostrador, donde hizo su pedido. Alyson no le quitó ojo de encima, hasta que se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí.

- ¡Dios! Es irresistible. -Se mordió su labio inferior, y rodó los ojos, simulando que babeaba, a lo que no pude más que reír con ganas, y ella conmigo.- Bueno cariño, debo irme a rellenar unos papeles en Aduanas. Ahora nos vemos en el vuelo.

Me guiñó un ojo divertida, y besó mi mejilla con rapidez, y se alejó andando con prisa, sin hacer mención de mi notable frialdad. Era avispada, desde luego.

Segundos después, pude percibir como el piloto suspiraba y carraspeaba discretamente. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que un humano no lo escuchara, pero conmigo no fue así. Se levantó de la butaca del mostrador y se acercó a mi mesa con un caminar un tanto felino.

Alcé una ceja, mirando a mi móvil de forma disimulada, intentando no demostrar que sabía que ya venía. Carraspeó más notablemente, a lo que levanté la cabeza para mirarle a sus oscuros ojos.

Me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, y con un punto tímido. ¿Tímido? ¿Era eso posible?

- Buenas tardes, señorita Swan. ¿Puedo sentarme a acompañarla? - señaló la silla con la cabeza de forma escueta, sin quitar en ningún momento su sonrisa.

Reí en mi interior, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y apoyándome con totalidad en el respaldo de la silla.

- Claro que puede, señor Weitz. - enarcó una ceja divertido, y le dio un sorbo lento a su bebida, sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

- Creo que fui claro diciéndole que podía tutearme -dijo divertido, a lo cual asentí sin dudarlo.

- Fue muy claro, pero parece que usted también olvidó que yo le dije que me tuteara, ¿no? - Arrugé la nariz y sonreí levemente, para darle a entender que estaba siendo bromista. Asintió echándose hacia atrás, y fue su turno de enarcar su ceja.

- Muy observadora. -nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a posar su mirada en mis ojos, y entreabrió su boca. Sabía que estaba formulando su pregunta o comentario de forma correcta. Hm, chico precavido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas por aquí? En mis años de trabajo, jamás la había visto. -Juntó sus manos sobre la mesa, sin dejar de mirarme.

- Apenas llevo tres meses trabajando aquí. -le expuse mi sonrisa más sincera, la cual me correspondió, pero sabía que le había entrado la vena curiosa, y que preguntaría más cosas. Le respondería a todo. O a casi todo, más bien.

- Tres meses... Y tú no eres de aquí, ¿me equivoco? Tu inglés es diferente. - Esbocé una sonrisa en mi yo interno, no se había equivocado.

- Muy observador. -Repetí sus mismas palabras, a lo que rió, y procedí a responder.- No, no soy de aquí. Nací en Arizona, y he vivido en Phoenix y Forks, un pueblo bastante discreto de Olympic.

- Vaya... ¿Y por qué viniste aquí? ¿Trabajo, familia u otra cosa? -en ese momento me tensé, y él lo notó.- Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreto.

No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, así que me decanté por una verdad a medias. Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí para tranquilizarle.

- No, tranquilo. Solo que no me gusta recordar. Tuve complicaciones con mi esposo y nuestra familia. -carraspée y desvié mi mirada a mis manos, las cuales se revolvían nerviosas.- Así que decidí empezar una nueva vida aquí en Londres con Renesmee, mi hij... con mi hermana de diecisiete años.

Casi se me escapó decir que Renesmee era mi hija. No podría decirle eso, no sería lógico que una chica de veintidós años, que era la edad con la que me había empadronado, hubiera tenido una hija de diecisiete años.

Kyle me sonrió y fue él quien miro ahora sus manos, sonriendo por algo que estaría pensando. Como desearía ahora mismo tener el poder de leerle la mente. Si estuviera aquí Edward me lo habría dicho.

Edward...

Otra vez su imagen en mi mente, que estaba comenzando de nuevo a abrir la herida de mi pecho, pero la voz de Kyle lo impidió de nuevo.

- Una historia bastante complicada... Ya me extrañaba que una chica tan hermosa como tú no hubiese caído ya bajo la mirada de algún hombre.

Esta vez sonrió de una forma mucho más amplia, y con una mirada llena de significado que quise descifrar casi al instante, pero bajo sus ojos demasiado pronto. Si hubiera podido ruborizarme, me hubiera ruborizado de forma intensa. Fue mi turno ahora de bajar la mirada y sonreír.

- Como has dicho, es bastante complicado. Hace más de cinco años que ya no hablamos. -Tragué saliva bruscamente y desvié la mirada discretamente, para que no se diera cuenta de que le estaba rehuyendo la mirada.

Asintió con la cabeza y alargó su mano para acariciar con su pulgar el dorso de mi mano. Un escalofrío me invadió por la columna, y él pareció sentirlo, porque apartó su mano con rapidez, aunque no tenía certeza si era porque lo había notado, o por la frialdad de mi piel.

- Estás... ¿Estás divorciada? -lo dijo en voz muy baja, pero que pude escuchar con total claridad.

- No... Solamente separados. - mi voz sonó triste, a la vez que mi inerte corazón se encogía en ese momento con gran dolor. De mis labios salió un sollozo apenas audible, pero estoy segura de que lo notó por el movimiento tenso de mi cuello.

- Tranquila, no tienes que pensar en ello. Querría decirte que te comprendo pero no he vivido nada parecido, y no sé lo que se siente. -Hizo una mueca tímida, que me hizo sonreír por un momento.-

- No te preocupes. ¿Qué pasa con tu vida? ¿Es tan ajetreada como la mía? - cambié de tema radicalmente. No sería bueno si siguiésemos hablando de mi vida. Acabaría por gritar a los cuatro vientos que necesitaba a Edward.

- Nada interesante de mi vida. Nací en Sydney, estudié, a los veinticuatro años me saqué la carrera de piloto y ya está. Eso es mi vida, viajar y más viajar. Aunque me voy a quedar aquí en Londres a vivir una temporada en una pequeña casa que he comprado. He cambiado de compañía, y ahora viajaré mucho más a menudo a Londres, así que me convenía una casa aquí.

Fruncí el ceño curiosa y me incliné sobre la mesa para quedar un poco más cerca de él. Que Kyle se quedará demasiado tiempo alrededor de mi vida no me convenía. Nublaba mis ideas, y eso no era bueno. Nada bueno.

- ¿Donde está tu casa? - mordí mi labio inferior levemente, intentando que no se notara demasiado mi curiosidad.

- Hm... No lo recuerdo, espera que lo mire. - cogió su maletín, el cual estaba apoyado al lado de la silla y abrió uno de los departamentos, sacando un pequeño papel.- Es una urbanización llamada Broadgate. ¿Por casualidad sabes donde queda?

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas, a pesar de que sabía de que mi sangre no sería, pero el rubor estaba ahí. Lo tendría al lado de mi casa, día tras día, mes tras mes. No estaba segura si estaba preparada para tener una relación con gente que no fuera Renesmee, Josh o Mary. Pero asentí. Asentí de forma involuntaria.

- Sí. Ahí vivo yo. Si quieres puedo llevarte. Quiero decir, puedo acompañarte y mostrarte donde está.

Empezó a esbozar una sonrisa hasta hacerse bastante amplia, provocándome a acompañarle en esta batalla de sonrisas. Volvió a estirar su mano, y coger mi mano entre las suyas y me miró.

- Será un placer. ¿A qué hora terminarás?

- Dentro de cuarenta minutos habré terminado. De hecho, debo irme ya si quiero terminar pronto. -Me levanté mientras hablaba, y cogí mi bolso, y Kyle me acompañó, levantándose a la vez que yo. Metió una de sus manos en el bosillo de su pantalón, y se revolvió el pelo nervioso, quedándonos en silencio un poco incómodos.

Suspiré y di un paso hacia atrás, despidiéndole con la mano.

- Nos vemos a la salida, ¿de acuerdo? -mordió su labio inferior, a lo que el asintió. Estaba dispuesta a darme la vuelta, pero pude percibir con el oído afinado que estaba realizando movimientos con intención de acercarse a mí, por lo que me quedé quieta.

Cogió mis manos entre las suyas, y con un movimiento rápido se acercó a mí y depositó un casto beso en mi mejilla. Fue bastante... tenso, para mí. En cuanto se acercó, el intenso olor de su sangre y el característico olor de su piel, de su pelo, el olor a menta de su boca... Esa mezcla de olores me inundó las fosas nasales, aturdiéndome hasta el punto en que un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un instante, lo tranquilicé con una pequeña sonrisa y me di la vuelta con rapidez, marchando a paso ligero a mi puesto de trabajo.

Resoplé y cerré los ojos con fuerza por un momento. Si hubiera seguido ahí, no sé como hubiera reaccionado.

No sabía que hacer. Kyle estaba empezando a aturdir mis sentidos e implicarse en mi vida inconscientemente, pero Edward... Edward era el amor de mi vida, y sentía que le estaba traicionando.

Pero por otra parte sentía que era Edward quien se había olvidado de mí. Él era inteligente y astuto, podría haberme encontrado fácilmente, y podría haberme rescatado en estos cinco años de aquella maldita celda. Pero no, esperó. Esperó con el fin de no buscar problemas con los Vulturis, y solo ocasionó que mi dolor aumentara día a día.

Ahora mi corazón estaba dividido. Sólo había dolor y amor. Dolor por no buscar soluciones, por no haberse preocupado por mí, o al menos por su hija, y por lo mal que lo pasamos todo este tiempo. Y amor. Amor porque todo nuestro tiempo juntos no podía ser borrado, porque inevitablemente, le seguía amando.

Metida en mis pensamientos, y con movimientos totalmente robotizados, había terminado de embarcar a todos los pasajeros. Habían terminado los cuarenta minutos, ahora tocaba estar bastante tiempo con el hombre que estaba empezando a crear dudas en mis decisiones.

Caminé con rapidez hacia la entrada, no quería hacerlo esperar. Y ya estaba allí, apoyado contra un gran Audi negro, que el perfecto brillo ya te daba una idea de su desorbitado precio. Me acerqué con una sonrisa, escuchándose solamente un leve murmullo del viento y el sonido agudo de mis tacones.

En cuanto me vio, se colocó bien, me devolvió la sonrisa y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero. Entré con rapidez y él se sentó a mi lado. Cerró la puerta y miró su reloj. Frunció el ceño con suavidad y me miró.

- Me dijiste que hermana tenía diecisiete años. ¿Va al instituto o algo?

Abrí la boca y la realidad me golpeó. ¡Renesmee! Estaba aún en el instituto, y apenas quedaban quince minutos para que saliera. Asentí con la cabeza y coloqué un mechón tras la oreja mientras le daba indicaciones.

- Sí, va al instituto Hackney, queda a diez minutos de Broadgate, donde vivimos.

Asintió y se inclinó para decirle las señas a su chófer, el cual asintió sin pensarlo y arrancó. ¿Chófer? ¿Un Audi deslumbrante y caro? ¿Piloto? ¿Casa propia en Broadgate? Pero, ¿cuánto dinero debía de tener este hombre? Sacudí la cabeza y enredé mis dedos con mi bolso. Prefería no pensar en el dineral que tenía. Bien sabe Dios lo que odiaba estas cosas.

En el camino, hablamos sobre algunos comercios que tenía cerca la urbanización Broadgate, sitios interesantes que visitar y centros de ocio. Sin darnos cuenta, ya habíamos llegado, y pude ver por la ventana que la gente ya empezaba a agolparse en la entrada del instituto.

Miré a Kyle, que me miraba esperando una respuesta por mi parte y me dispuse a hablar.

- Voy a buscarla, no tardaré demasiado. - Asintió con una sonrisa ladeada, y con rapidez salí del vehículo.

Comencé a andar con rapidez a la entrada del instituto, pero en el camino los adolescentes se giraban a verme, y algunos hombres se atrevían a lanzarme una lasciva mirada, a las que respondía con frialdad.

Después de recorrerme los aparcamientos y el perímetro, no la encontraba, por lo que eché mano de mi olfato. No tardé mucho en encontrar su olor, podría reconocerlo entre más de mil personas. Empecé a seguir el rastro, hasta que la encontré, bajo un viejo roble leyendo, como de costumbre.

Sonreí de forma cariñosa al verla, y siseé en voz baja.

- Renesmee, cariño, ven.

Me miró rápidamente, y me sonrió ampliamente. Metió sus cosas en la maleta con infinita rapidez, y en apenas tres segundos estaba a mi lado. Me incliné y la besé en la cima de la cabeza, mesando por el camino sus cabellos.

- Escúchame, cariño. He venido en el coche con una persona. Cuando estemos en casa, te contaré quién es y todo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora iremos con él, y te comportarás de forma normal. Es buena gente, te caerá bien. -le guiñé un ojo y asintió sin pensarlo.

Renesmee era inteligente, con ella las palabras sobraban, y sabían cuando era el momento de hablar,de preguntar y de las curiosidades.

Comenzamos a andar y me quedé quieta un momento, suspirando fuertemente. Me di la vuelta y la miré, alzando una ceja.

- Recuerda, para él no eres mi hija, eres mi... -iba a seguir hablando, cuando me interrumpió.

- Tu hermana, sí, lo sé. Mamá, metemos la misma bola a todos. - rodó los ojos divertida y reí con ella.

Caminamos rápido hacia el coche, pues no quería hacerlo esperar demasiado. Cuando llegamos, abrí el coche y entré, entrando justo detrás Renesmee. Kyle la miró y sonrió ampliamente, acercándose a ella para darle dos besos, a los que Nessie correspondió.

- Encantada de conocerle, señor. Soy Renesmee Carlie, la hermana de Bella -mi hija se presentó de forma educada, a lo que Kyle no pude más que sonreír y asentir.

- Lo sé, tu hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me ha hablado bien, nada malo, descuida. - le guiñó el ojo, y mi hija rió, y desde ese momento supe que se llevarían bien.

Durante el trayecto, estuve la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, eran Kyle y Renesmee quiénes hablaban todo el tiempo de libros, películas y otras cosas. Yo sólo miraba por la ventana y respondía en ocasiones con algunos monosílabos, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

Mi mente seguía en Forks, otra parte estaba en Volterra y la última parte aquí, en Londres. Tenía que intentar que mi mente se fuera entera conmigo, a Londres, pero dudaba que fuera así.

Cuando llegamos a Broadgate, bajamos del coche los tres. El chófer de Kyle nos dejó en el parque central de la urbanización, donde había una gran fuente, muchos árboles, pájaros y niños jugando. Típico Central Park pero en pequeño. Típica escena familiar y navideña, también.

Renesmee miró su reloj y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y me miró a mí. De ser por ella, me habría tocado para transmitirme sus pensamientos, pero no era el lugar adecuado.

- Mamá, es tarde. Voy a casa, necesito estudiar, mañana tengo un gran examen. Adiós. -No me dejó hablar, simplemente soltó toda la frase de un tirón y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla. Depositó también un beso en la mejilla de Kyle y le dio un abrazo, el cual Kyle, bastante sorprendido, le correspondió, y Renesmee salió corriendo.

Eso nos dejó a Kyle y a mí solos. ¿Sería verdad que Renesmee tenía que hacer deberes, o lo hizo para dejarnos solos? Ya lo averiguaría.

Entre nosotros, solo se oyó un suspiro por parte de Kyle, hasta que se acercó a mí, y se metió ambas manos en el bolsillo. Me miró, como esperando que fuera yo quien diera el primer paso, y mordí mi labio inferior sin saber muy bien que decir, y cada vez que avanzaba el tiempo, cada vez era más tenso, hasta que mi mente logró procesar algo coherente.

- Mmm... Bueno, dime la dirección de tu casa, y podré mostrártela, si quieres. -lo oí suspirar, y pude notar por los latidos de su corazón que se había tranquilizado un ápice.

- Cierto, es verdad, no había caído. -Soltó una risita nerviosa y rebuscó en sus bolsillos el mismo papel que sacó en el aeropuerto para decirme donde vivía. Cuando lo encontró, lo volvió a mirar unos segundos y me miró.

- La dirección es Gardens Street 43, ¿te suena? - cerré los ojos y comencé a reír suave, a lo que pude sentir como al principio Kyle se quedó un tanto extrañado, pero después de unos segundos comenzó a reír conmigo. - Sinceramente, no sé por qué nos reímos, pero es agradable.

Enarqué ambas cejas y volví a reír por su comentarios, negando ahora con la cabeza.

- Me río porque me suena esa calle, la conozco a la perfección. Vivo en esa calle, no muy lejos -alisé mi chaqueta aún riendo, esperando su reacción.

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, pero acabó sonriendo ampliamente conmigo. Se colocó a mi lado y alzó su brazo a la altura del mío.

- ¿Vamos? -lo miré por unos segundos y con seguridad, deslicé mi brazo bajo el de él, agarrándome a su brazo, y dejándome guiar.

Apenas tardamos dos minutos en llegar a la calle, y lo llevé hasta su casa, viendo un gran 43 pintado en la pared de la casa. La miré con una sonrisa sincera, recordándome a la casa de los Cullen. Era igual de grande y vistosa que la de ellos, con bastantes ventanales, pero a la vez un tanto clásica. Me quedé perdida en los recuerdos, cuando escuché su voz.

- Es bonita, ¿verdad? -solo pude asentir y después de unos segundos, descolgarme de su brazo y suspirar.

- Es preciosa, de veras. -Lo miré, y di un ultimo apretón a su brazo ante de separarme de él totalmente.- Espero haber sido una buena guía y una buena acompañante. Debo irme... Si necesitas algo, vivo cinco casas más hacia allá. -le señalé aproximadamente donde vivía y esperé a su respuesta. Sólo sonrió, y se quedó así varios segundos.

- Has sido una fantástica acompañante. Nos veremos pronto, Isabella. -Se inclinó y volví a sentir todas las nuevas sensaciones que sentí en el aeropuerto cuando me besó. Esta vez, tuve que tragar saliva para no concentrarme en la llamada de su sangre, ya que estaba empezando a estar bastante sedienta. No podía estar tanto tiempo rodeada de humanos.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya tenía sus labios en mi mejilla, más tiempo de lo que duraría un beso normal. En esos breves segundos, tuve tiempo suficiente para sentir la calidez de sus labios, latiendo bajo ellos la sangre.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, por las sensaciones, y un escalofrío me recorrió, por lo que desvié la cara un tanto brusco. Pude interpretar en su cara confusión. Esperaba que no pensara que había despreciado su beso, no quería eso. Intenté regalarle una amplia sonrisa para arreglar el mal momento, pero no sabía si lo había conseguido.

Cogí su mano, y le di un suave apretón, murmurando un adiós muy suave, que él pudo leer en mis labios. Me di la vuelta, sin ver su reacción, y anduve a paso ligero hasta la casa. Tenía que llegar, eran demasiadas sensaciones en un día... No sabía si eso sería bueno.


End file.
